Let me be your wings
by Stellatsu
Summary: Tu m'as demandé d'être tes ailes … tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me sauver la vie pour que j'accepte ; j'aurais dit oui de toute manière. J'espère que, tes ailes retrouvées, tu ne me renieras pas. [OS DiavalxMaléfique]


Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce que je ne connais pas !

Petite entrée en matière concernant cet OS : j'ai vu le film Maléfique à sa sortie au ciné et j'ai ADORE. Bon, j'ai insulté Stéphane tout du long mais sinon...  
>Bref, tout de suite après le film (ou pendant, well, it doesn't matter), j'ai eu cette idée.<br>Je ne me suis mise à l'écrire que de longues semaines après, après avoir revu le film à sa sortie en DVD. Et ça ressemble** exactement** à l'idée que j'avais eu après le ciné. Je suis super heureuse.

Pour le titre ainsi que les paroles de la chanson... Poucelina, of course. :)

**Cocochon** a été ma beta pour cet OS (et j'espère que ce sera ma beta pour **TOUJOURS**!).

**Bonne lecture** à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Let me be your wings<strong>

_Let me be your wings  
>Let me be your only love<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars  
>Let me be your wings<br>Let me lift you high above  
>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours<br>Anything that you desire  
>Anything at all<br>Everyday I'll take you higher  
>And I'll never let you fall<em>

Tu m'as demandé d'être tes ailes … tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me sauver la vie pour que j'accepte ; j'aurais dit oui de toute manière. Je t'ai vue pleurer. Ton cri était si déchirant que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand je t'ai reconnue, toi que tout le monde admirait dans la Lande, toi qui était si belle avec tes ailes immenses, cela m'a glacé le sang. Comment avait-on pu te faire cela ? Même la plus terrible des bêtes avait plus de considération – du moins, je le pensais. La mort t'aurait sans doute été préférable. Mais la cruauté avait prévalu chez celui ou celle qui t'avait blessé et tu peinais à te relever, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Ton regard rapidement s'était durci ; en quelques secondes, perché sur mon arbre, j'ai vu la haine et le désir de vengeance naître dans tes prunelles. Ton âme était plus noire que mon plumage et c'était aussi effrayant que magnifique. Enfouissant ta tristesse au fond de toi, tu te parais d'une fierté incroyable alors que tu réapprenais péniblement à marcher.

Mais tu ne pouvais pas me duper. J'ai vu tes larmes briller à la lueur de la lune, je me suis approché tout près, bien trop près. Tu voulais être seule ; tu me l'as bien fait comprendre en me brûlant le dessous des pattes. Mais malgré ce que l'on t'avait fait subir, malgré toute la tristesse et la haine en toi, malgré ce désir de vengeance que tu portais, tu ne l'avais pas fait dans le but de me blesser, seulement dans celui de me voir partir.

Alors que je m'enfuyais, j'ai été pris dans les mailles d'un filet. Mes cris affolés ont dû t'alerter, car tu es venue me porter secours. Je serais mort si tu n'avais pas été là. Mais tu as été juste, préférant effrayer mon agresseur que le tuer, et me sauvant moi.

Non, réellement, tu n'avais pas besoin de cela pour que je devienne ton serviteur.

Je ne cautionnais pas la malédiction. Seulement, tu as été bien moins froide que tu ne l'avais annoncé. Alors que ces stupides fées s'occupaient d'Aurore d'une façon pitoyable, tu as toujours veillé sur elle. Je pense que tu voulais qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant qu'elle ne revienne au château et que ta vengeance ne s'accomplisse. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu et tu as finalement été celle qui s'est le mieux occupée de la princesse. Je me souviens de ce jour où, parée de son ineffaçable sourire, elle t'a annoncé qu'elle te prenait pour sa marraine la bonne fée. Alors qu'elle se jetait sur toi, tu as fait ce que tu savais faire de mieux : Jeter des sorts. Tu as eu peur de son amour, tu l'as rejetée. Mais elle n'a pas laissé tomber.

Et tu sais je lui en serai toujours redevable. Elle a éclairci ton cœur et remis un sourire sur ton visage. Qui eût cru que tu aimerais autant la fille de l'homme qui t'avait fait tant de mal?

Et quelle douleur ce fut quand elle t'a percée à jour. Quand elle t'a dit que tu étais la plus horrible des personnes. Quand en quelques secondes, elle a brisé l'espoir auquel tu t'accrochais de la sauver de l'enchantement que tu lui avais toi-même lancé. Elle rentrait au château, elle était en danger. Si seulement tu avais eu tes ailes, nous serions arrivés beaucoup plus vite.

Mais si tu avais eu tes ailes, tu n'aurais nullement eu besoin de moi.

Je ne vais pas dire que je suis reconnaissant à l'humain de te les avoir coupées, ce serait cruel. Mais j'étais heureux que tu aies besoin de moi.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Je m'en suis voulu dès que le sortilège s'est accompli. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles, mais je pense que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. La seule personne à qui tu en voulais, et sans doute au point de te donner la mort, c'était à toi-même. J'aurais été incapable de supporter ta tristesse, tout comme j'aurais été incapable de vivre sans toi. J'ai vécu 16 ans avec toi, 16 années durant laquelle j'ai appris à connaître la femme la plus torturée, la plus horrible, mais aussi la plus douce et la plus gentille qui soit. Si tu avais décidé que la vie n'en valait plus la peine, alors comme un chien que je déteste tant je me serais tenu à coté de toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve la mort moi aussi.

La seule façon de sauver Aurore, c'était de lui donner un baiser d'amour véritable, et la raison pour laquelle tu avais eu la clémence d'accorder cette solution, c'était parce que tu pensais que l'amour véritable n'existait pas.

Tu te trompais.

Je te jure que si tu avais été étendue dans ce lit, je te jure que si tu avais été victime du même sort, je t'aurais sauvée.

Quand notre vie n'importe plus, quand nous vivons pour quelqu'un d'autre, que nous sommes prêts à tout pour cette personne, prêts à tuer, à torturer, à mentir, quand on veut être là dans les pires moments comme dans les bons, quand on décide de s'oublier pour quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne suis peut-être qu'un corbeau mais je sais que ça, c'est l'amour véritable. Maléfique, cet amour véritable que tu portes à Aurore, je le ressens pour toi.

Et peut-être qu'en admettant cet amour pour Aurore, qu'en recevant le sien, son cœur conscient de ton regret et de ce que tu as risqué pour la sauver et le tien, libéré de la peur de la perdre, peut-être qu'un jour tu te rendras compte de mes sentiments. Peut-être alors me verras-tu autrement, en tout cas, j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à être séparé de toi.

J'espère que, tes ailes maintenant retrouvées, tu ne me renieras pas.

Ils avaient raison, ma famille, mes amis, tu es magnifique avec tes ailes et je suis si heureux de te voir complète à nouveau. Plus jamais tu n'auras de peine à marcher, plus jamais tu ne trébucheras. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras, ma douce Maléfique.

Mais je t'en supplie. Ne me renie pas.

Je veux voler avec toi vers le soleil, m'élever plus haut que les nuages, je sais que je manquerai d'air mais c'est déjà ce que je ressens lorsque tu caresses mon pelage, lorsque tu poses ton regard sur moi, lorsque tu me parles, Maléfique je t'en supplie, ne me renie pas.

Ce corps d'homme que je haïssais tant, je me suis mis à l'aimer parce qu'il me permettait de te parler, de te rattraper dans tes instants de faiblesse, d'être plus proche de toi qu'un simple corbeau n'aurait pu l'être et je l'aimerais d'autant plus si je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras et embrasser tes lèvres rouge sang.

Mais mon corps m'importe peu. Fais de moi n'importe quoi, même la plus affreuse des créatures si tu le souhaites, tant que je suis près de toi. Si je ne suis plus tes ailes, laisse-moi être ton cœur.

- Diaval.

Laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre.

- Oui Maîtresse?

L'ombre de ta main.

- Le premier arrivé à la Lande.

Ne me renie pas.


End file.
